Trouble is a Friend
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Be careful on who you choose to trust.


**A/N: I know, I need to stop with the one-shots, but I don't have any ideas for my other stories! So, enjoy this thing!**

* * *

**Trouble is a Friend**

Vincent panted, allowing his knees to buckle beneath him and fall to the hard ground. He sobbed into his bloodied hands, cursing Habit and the thing that he obeyed.

"Fuck!" he cried, punching the cement path, not even feeling his skin being ripped open as his fist made contact with the concrete. "First Ghost, then Whiskers and Melody, and now my parents?! Why the _fuck_ does he go after the ones I'm closet to?!"

The sound of static now surrounded Vincent, along with him feeling as though he would vomit. He looked up, his blurred vision making out a tall, yet very slender, thing standing in front of him, its head tilted to the side.

"What do you want from me?!" Vincent screamed, his voice cracking as he raised it. "What else do you fucking want?! You took everything! My friends, my family, and most importantly, my little sister! What more could you want?!"

The slender being slowly inched closer, reaching out to touch the trembling and crying male, but his pale hand was only pushed away with a sharp switchblade.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Vincent snarled, stumbling to his feet and getting into a fighting position, one he could barely keep. He charged forward, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown into a nearby tree. The young boy coughed up blood, trying his best to get back up, though he was kicked in the stomach and was sent flying across the abandoned courtyard, tumbling to the ground in a bloodied heap. He slowly lifted himself up on a trembling arm, feeling pain jolt through his body every nanosecond. His bloody red eyes watched as the slender thing slowly walked over, before standing in front of him, folding its hands in front of itself.

"W-what do you... w-want?" Vincent coughed out, falling back onto the ground as his arm gave way. He watched as the thing pointed at him, then the switchblade that was laying a few feet away.

"You want me to... k-kill _more_ people?" he asked, frowning as the thing shook its head and pointed at him once more. "You want Habit, don't you?"

Nodding, it inched closer, this time picking up Vincent successfully without him fighting, and placed him on his feet. The male just stumbled backwards, leaning against the church wall to stay upright. The slender being then grabbed the switchblade with a tentacle, and handed it to Vincent, who took it slowly. The boy stood there, grasping the weapon with a harsh grip, before smiling and pushing off the wall.

"Whatever it takes to make you happy~!" Vincent spoke, his voice now low and gruff. The thing nodded its head once more, before disappearing. Habit, the demon that killed everyone Vincent knew and loved, was now laughing as he limped his way down the path.

.-'XXX'-.

Smile gave a sad sigh, sitting on her couch and running a hand through her short, black hair.

"Fuck!" she hissed, stomping her foot on the ground. "What the hell is up with me and making mistakes?!"

She jolted her head up, facing at the door that had someone knocking on the other side of it.

"Someone better being dying!" she shouted, storming over to it and throwing it open, only to smile at the being now facing her. "Vincent~! Hey, dude! Come on in!"

"Haha! Thanks!" Habit happily walked inside, playing with the tactical bowie knife he had in his hoodie pocket. He was so glad he lived close to Smile.

"So, what's up? What're you doin' here?" she asked as she closed the door. Habit shrugged, slowly pacing around her living room.

"There was actually something I wanted to tell you," he spoke, earning a confused look. "What would you do if I asked you out?"

"Well... I don't know, to be honest," she replied, looking at the ground. "I might say yes, but then again, I might say no. Really, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment..."

"What if I said you don't have a choice?" Smile watched in horror as Habit pulled out the knife and laughed like a mad man. She took a few steps back, before turning completely around and running towards the back sliding door.

"FUCK THIS AND FUCK YOU!" She threw open the sliding door, ran out onto the porch, and hopped over the wooden fence, Habit close behind.

"Come back, sweetheart! I just want a hug!" he called after her, still laughing as he clenched the knife harder.

**A/N: I really shouldn't be allowed to listen to music... but oh well! This story was inspired by the song 'Trouble is a Friend' by Lenka. It's actually a really good song, if you're up for listening to it. And really, I'm not sorry for creating so many one-shots that involve Vincent/Habit. I really love him, to be honest. I'll probably upload another one-shot about him. Don't hit me! I love you all!**


End file.
